A fermentation barrel US611003A is normally not correlated to fire pits or any standard thought of a countertop, heating, or cooking utility. The only current similarity, Wine Barrel Fire Table USD765232S1, has only a design style covered and does not cover the depth, style, and scope of said invention.
The common gas or wood alternative fire pit is not constructed of fermentation barrels, and the scope of said design is to fill a gap in the consumer market. The embodiment of the design providing alternative heating, utility, decoration, and other related uses for indoor and outdoor deployment. The barrels will also provide flexibility in deployment customization.